


Parler Peu, Parler Bien

by OminousRat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zoro, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Grinding, M/M, Top Sanji, Top Sanji/Bottom Zoro
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousRat/pseuds/OminousRat
Summary: Ça commence par un rêve, pas grand chose. Pourtant, bien que peccadille, ce rêve parvient à troubler le sabreur du Sunny juste assez pour que Sanji le remarque... Et en profite, juste parce que ça l'amuse de rendre Zoro chèvre.C'est pas du Goncourt ni du grand art, juste un PWP en 5 chapitres, du smut un peu étoffé sur les bords avec en featuring un de mes pairing préférés de One Piece. Et puisque j'ai jamais beaucoup croisé de fic où c'est Sanji qui top, ben je me suis fait plaiz'. Et j'espère que ça vous fera plaiz' aussi, avec un peu de chance !
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapitre 1 - Un Dialogue Rêvé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salut vous, j'espère que ça va bien aujourd'hui ? Moi ça va pépère.
> 
> Comme dit dans le résumé de la fic, ceci est juste une petite fic sans prétention : y a pas une grande histoire ou de fantastiques rebondissements, c'est juste du cul. Mais j'espère que ce sera assez fun pour vous ditraire un peu et/ou vous vider la tête ! Le premier chapitre est un peu courtaud, j'avoue, mais j'en ai des plus longs dans ma besace, après.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste un petit disclaimer rapide :
> 
> \- J'avais commencé (mais jamais fini, maintenant c'est chose faite) cette fic ya super longtemps, je crois qu'à l'époque l'équipage du chapeau de paille venait d'arriver sur l'archipel des Sabaody ? Bref, c'était avant l'ellipse de deux ans, donc en toute logique, dans cette fic, la frange de Sanji cache toujours l'oeil gauche, et Zoro n'a pas sa cicatrice qui lui ferme l'oeil. Enfin, pour être honnête, je n'y fait pas souvent référence dans la fic, donc je suppose que ça ne bloquera pas trop l'imaginaire de ceux qui préfèrent se dire que cette fic se passe après l'ellipse ? C'est juste pour vous tenir au courant de la temporalité dans ma tête, faites-en ce que vous voulez.
> 
> \- Dans cette fic, Sanji est ouvertement bisexuel et Zoro est homo (il ne s'en cache pas forcément, c'est juste qu'il n'en parle pas). C'est pas super important, C'est plutôt OOC, et c'était juste plus pratique pour que la fic aille droit au but, mais bon, je préfère établir cette base là pour que vous puissiez aborder la lecture sans vous poser trop de questions.  
> J'ai écrit Sanji et Zoro un peu plus vulgaires dans leurs paroles qu'ils ne sont dans le manga, donc je suppose qu'ils sont tout les deux également un brin OOC sur ce plan là ? Je sais pas, j'aime bien les dialogues cinglants lol.
> 
> \- Les illustrations que vous verrez à chaque chapitre sont de moi.

Le bleu. Le bleu d'un ciel sans nuage qui laissait régner en son centre l'astre roi, dont les rayons frappaient la mer ondulante et faisaient naître une multitude de reflets d'argent vif, qui brûlaient un instant les rétines et y imprimaient des formes éphémères.

Le blanc. Le blanc d'un sable chaud et fin qui crissait sous les pieds à chaque pas, le long de cette plage bordant l'océan.

L'ocre, le brun, le gris chaud d'une montagne lointaine, un volcan qui se faisait morceler ça et là par une mer d'arbre qui s'étendait à ses pieds et prenait une lente revanche sur ce cracheur éteint qui ne vomirait plus de flammes le long de ses parois abruptes.

Le vert. Le vert de la forêt tropicale, maîtresse incontestée et indomptable de cette ile dont elle recouvrait la majeure partie, cachant en son sein des fruits étranges, des animaux farouches, des richesses insoupçonnées.

Toutes les couleurs sautaient aux yeux, semblant si éclatantes... Trop éclatantes, presque...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un vert plus fade que celui de la jungle. Il baissa ses yeux noisette et regarda ses pieds nus, leur ton ocre clair contrastant avec le sable dans lequel ils s'enfonçaient. Il attrapa le bord de son t shirt blanc sale et le passa au dessus de sa tête pour le retirer. Il déboutonna la lanière de cuir qui maintenaient ses trois sabres à sa taille et les laissa chuter au sol où ils heurtèrent mollement le sable tendre. Sans un bruit.

Quelque chose ne collait pas...

Une touche de jaune s'ajouta au tableau. Des cheveux trempés, ainsi qu'un corps entier, qui émergèrent de la surface frémissante de l'eau. Des cheveux blonds dorés qui furent ramenés en arrière en un geste lent, ce qui permit de découvrir un front et deux yeux bleus trop souvent cachés par une frange en légère pagaille.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là, bretteur de merde ?"

La question avait cinglé, puisqu'aucun autre bruit ne semblait exister. Le cuisinier resta stoïque, son expression affichant une certaine curiosité, étrange car inhabituelle. L'insulte restait dans la norme de leur relation, certes, mais pas le ton. Comme si l'homme était agréablement surpris plutôt qu'incommodé.  
L'un dans l'eau, l'autre sur la berge, il y avait une distance entre le cuistot et l'épéiste. Ce dernier n'était pas sûr mais, il ne distinguait aucun vêtement scindant les hanches de son compagnon d'équipage. La seule démarcation visible était une peau quelques tons plus clairs en dessous du bas ventre. Une marque de bronzage qui disparaissait dans l'eau, trop vite au goût du bretteur, et le laissait sur sa faim. Une faim grandissante.

"Je... Sais pas." Répondit-il à la question posée par son coéquipier.

Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ? Et il était où, déjà, pour commencer ?

"Viens, reste pas planté là, t'as l'air con. Pour changer."

Le cuisinier ponctua son piquant sarcasme de son joli rire qui résonna en un étrange écho, et sa main attrapa le poignet de l'épéiste. Attends. D'où. Il y avait eu plusieurs mètres entre eux, et maintenant Zoro était dans l'eau jusqu'à taille ?

... On s'en fout. On est sur de bons rails, y pense pas, gâche pas tout.

La distance maintenant réduite permit au bretteur de mieux distinguer certains détails du corps de son rival : le ton plus riche, plus hâlé d'un torse habituellement pâle car peu exposé aux rayons du soleil. Des gouttes d'eau parsemant la peau, multitude silencieuse d'invitations discrètes à venir les voler du bout des lèvres. Un sourire presque imperceptible et qui semblait s'effacer ou devenir trouble, car l'imagination de l'épéiste devenait laborieuse. C'était bientôt l'heure de-

\- "Ça te va bien." Parvint-il à dire, ses doigts frôlant les mèches de cheveux trempées, qui avaient été ramenées en arrière en une coiffure qui changeait plaisamment de celle de d'habitude.  
\- "Tu me fais du charme, maintenant ?" Demanda le cuistot alors qu'il amenuisait d'avantage la distance entre eux, leurs torses se touchant presque.  
\- "J'suis pas doué avec les mots, tu sais bien." Répondit l'épéiste, qui sentait un agacement et une légère détresse croître à mesure que la scène lui échappait. C'était l'heure de-  
\- "Alors ta gueule et laisse le charme à ceux qui savent faire." Fit le blond dont les contours commençaient à s'effacer. Il approcha-

Nan, putain. Pas maintenant.

Il approcha sa tête, ses lèvres gardant leur sourire étrange alors qu'elles s'entrouvraient et se rapprochaient de l'oreille droite du bretteur. Ce dernier, déjà dans l'expectative à cause de cet instant si curieux, se tendit d'avantage et mit son ouïe en alerte. Il n'avait besoin d'aucun autre sens, il voulait entendre le cuisinier, entendre chaque parole tendre que sa voix chaude voudrait bien glisser dans son oreille avide. Mais là, encore, l'imagination de l'épéiste lui fit défaut et il n'entendit pas ce que lui murmura son rival. Et tout foutait le camp, de toutes façons.

Tout devenait plus sombre... Il lutta pour repousser la réalité, pour ignorer le point du jour qui filtrait par l'interstice de ses volets et lui intimait l'ordre d'arrêter ses conneries... Une petite guéguerre faisait rage dans son cerveau, une partie voulant que ça ne s'arrête pas, l'autre le persuadant qu'il était temps de refaire surface et de stopper ce film ridicule...

Zoro grogna et attrapa son oreiller sous sa tête pour s'en recouvrir le visage. Un dernier effort, un dernier espoir de garder en tête des images qui s'échappaient pour ne laisser que des souvenirs fugaces plutôt qu'une scène qui avait pourtant paru si réelle. C'était peine perdue.  
De plus, l'impression de bien-être et la chaleur érotique qui avaient inondé son cerveau durant cette étrange séquence commençaient à s'évaporer elles aussi et laissèrent l'épéiste avec un sentiment d'agacement mêlé de gêne. Il n'avait rien contre ce genre de rêves, non, il en faisait parfois et n'y prêtait pas grande attention car, hé, ils n'avaient rien de réel. Mais celui-ci le rendait amer car c'était le troisième dans le même genre.

Ce n'était pas tant la nature du rêve, mais plutôt sa répétition et son protagoniste qui froissaient l'épéiste.

Rêver une troisième fois de cette ordure, ça avait quelque chose d'énervant.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Une Phrase Provocante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello, vous ! La forme ? J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous restez positifs et en bonne santé ! 
> 
> Allez hop, on est partis pour le chapitre deux, bam ! Pourvu qu'il vous plaise, et qu'il vous apporte une petite tranche de lol.
> 
> Au fait, j'suis un peu concon : quand j'ai posté mon premier chapitre, j'avais oublié d'activer le chapitrage, huhu. Désoley :B ... C'est chose faite, maintenant.

\- "Draguer ? Comme quand on nettoie le fond d'une rivière ?"  
\- "Nan. C'est le même mot, mais c'est pas la même chose, Chopper."  
\- "Oh." Fit le petit renne qui finissait d'attacher un ver à son hameçon avant de relancer sa ligne à la mer.  
\- "Draguer, c'est quand tu fais du charme à une fille, tu vois ? Quand tu la complimente pour peut-être pouvoir sortir avec elle." Continua Usopp qui, fatigué d'être debout, s'assit sur le bastingage du Sunny en prenant soin de ne pas faire tomber sa canne à pêche.  
\- "Oooh ! Oui, 'faire du charme', ça, je comprend, c'est plus clair."  
\- "Et donc, je disais qu'avec ta petite bouille, tu pourrais clairement en profiter pour charmer plein de filles, et- "  
\- "Lui mets pas ce genre d'idées en têtes, Usopp. Tu vas le faire devenir comme l'autre demeuré."

Zoro, allongé non loin, avait ouvert les yeux et tourné la tête vers ses deux compagnons d'équipage. Les bras croisé derrière sa tête, son dos reposant contre un mat, il avait eut plus tôt l'intention de faire une sieste mais s'était résigné à une simple séance de relaxation les yeux fermés lorsqu'il avait entendu Chopper et Usopp débarquer sur le pont pour s'adonner à la pêche. Il ne leur en voulait pas le moins du monde : sur ce navire, chacun menait sa vie comme il l'entendait, et si l'épéiste voulait vraiment roupiller, il pouvait très bien se trouver d'autres endroits plus tranquilles. Il avait été simplement trop fainéant pour se lever et s'éloigner et avait préféré rester allonger là, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation du renne et du tireur.

\- "Le faire devenir comme qui ?" Fit une voix qui s'approchait, accompagnée du bruit de semelles de chaussures vernies sur le plancher en bois du vaisseau. Chopper et Usopp se tendirent un brin, et le renne jeta un coup d’œil vers Zoro, qu'il vit soupirer de déplaisir.  
\- "Comme personne !" Répondit Chopper, désireux de garder une ambiance saine et tranquille... Parce que c'est pas avec une énième bagarre tonitruante entre l'épéiste et le cuistot que les poissons allaient mordre.  
\- "On parlait de drague ! C'est un sujet que tu connais, hein Sanji ?" Enchaîna Usopp tout aussi heureux que le renne de bifurquer vers un sujet moins litigieux.  
\- "Si vous pouviez me pêcher quatre ou cinq limandes soles, ça serait bien." Requit l'intéressé, qui s'était rapproché du bastingage pour regarder les bouchons des cannes à pêche danser mollement dans la houle tranquille. "Et, oui, je m'y connais dans ce domaine."

Zoro se retint de lâcher un "Ouais, on avait remarqué, espèce de Dom Juan dégueulasse." Et se contenta de rouler des yeux en faisant une grimace. Il tenta autant que possible de se focaliser sur l'énervement que lui procurait l'apparition du cuisinier, plutôt que sur le trouble que causait sa présence dans ses rêves récents. C'était plus simple de détester, plus usuel. Moins... Nouveau.

\- "Pourquoi, t'as quelqu'un en vue, Usopp ?" Demanda Sanji alors qu'il s'accoudait a la rambarde et s'allumait une cigarette.  
\- "Moi ?! Euh-" Le tireur rougit un brin et détourna à nouveau la conversation. "Non, Chopper et moi on parlait juste de comment faire du charme, e-et voila, c'est tout !"  
\- "Il suffit de tourbillonner et saigner du nez comme toi, non ?" Questionna Chopper, pointant Sanji du sabot -tandis qu'Usopp lâchait un soupir de soulagement, sauvé d'un interrogatoire sur ses amours-, puis le renne fronça les sourcils avant d'ajouter : "Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça fonctionne. En tout cas, pas sur Nami et Robin."  
\- "Pfft !" Fit Sanji avec un sourire. "Pas faux. Mais c'est pas une science exacte, tu sais ? Des fois ça marche, des fois non... Faut essayer, sinon tu gagnes jamais. Et, pour ta gouverne, c'est pas seulement tourbillonner et saigner du nez. C'est plus que ça. C'est comme un jeu."

Le cuistot garda son joli sourire, ses yeux se perdant un peu alors qu'il regardait l'océan. Avoir dit à Chopper qu'il voyait ça comme un jeu était sincère : il y avait quelque chose de passionnant et d'excitant dans la drague, quelle que soit la forme qu'elle prenait. Oui, il aimait séduire. Il aimait faire du charme, complimenter, faire chanceler grâce à des mots doux, des gestes délicats, des attentions exquises. Il lui était apparu que Nami et Robin ne répondraient jamais positivement à ses avances, qu'elles soient pleines de fougue ou plus mesurées. Aussi, ses parades de coq perdirent de leur sincérité, mais il les garda délurées et extravagantes juste parce que ça l'amusait, et que les demoiselles du Sunny le laissait faire. Mais il continuait néanmoins à tenter sa chance avec tant d'autres, à enjôler à chaque escale avec plus ou moins de succès.

\- "Et donc, comment il faut faire ?" Demanda Chopper, toujours curieux sur la nature humaine et en oubliant un peu sa ligne de pêche.  
\- "Vaste question. Tu dragues pas un homme et une femme de la même façon, déjà." Commença Sanji en haussant les épaules, évoquant sans réel complexe une bisexualité qui lui permettait d'avoir le meilleur des deux mondes, parce que la vie était trop courte pour se priver. "Ensuite, c'est différent pour chaque personne : des compliments vont marcher pour certains, mais pas pour d'autres. Y'en a qui te tombent dans les bras vite, d'autres qui veulent qu'on leur cours après... Je peux pas vraiment t'apprendre, Chopper, c'est le genre de chose qu'il vaut mieux expérimenter par soi même. Mais déjà, avec ta p'tite tête, tu devrais pouvoir faire chavirer quelques cœurs."  
\- "Tu peux toujours tenter de me flatter, ça ne marche pas sur moi !" Répondit le renne avec un sourire béat qui trahissait son éternelle affection pour les louanges.  
\- "T'emballes pas trop non plus, boule de poil, il va te falloir de l'entrainement avant d'atteindre mon niveau." Enchaîna le cuisinier, faisant preuve d'une habituelle prétention et charriant un peu le médecin au passage.  
\- "Ah putain, c'qui faut pas entendre..."

Un silence empreint d'une certaine lourdeur s'installa pendant quelques secondes interminables. Usopp émit un soupir tandis que Chopper tourna si vite la tête pour se concentrer sur sa ligne de pêche qu'il en fit presque craquer ses vertèbres.

\- "T'as un problème, bretteur de merde ?" Fit Sanji, se retournant lentement pour porter son attention sur celui qui avait écouté toute la conversation en restant silencieux, jusqu'à sa dernière remarque.  
\- "Avec toi ? Toujours." Répondit Zoro alors qu'il se redressait et dépliait ses bras gourds de derrière sa tête. "T'en a pas marre de raconter de la merde et de monter la tête de Chopper ?"  
\- "Il me pose des questions, je réponds, j'suis poli. Tout le monde est pas obligé de faire toujours la gueule comme toi."

Le cuisinier, toujours désireux d'en découdre et de fermer le clapet de l'épéiste, s'était rapproché de ce dernier pour finalement se tenir juste devant lui. Bras croisé, mordant le filtre de sa cigarette. Puisqu'il se tenait debout alors que Zoro était encore assis, Sanji le regardait de haut. Le bretteur ne fut nullement impressionné, bien entendu, mais il sentit néanmoins son cœur s'emballer pour une toute autre raison, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer. Pas autant que la présence du cuisinier, qu'il avait envie de frapper dans les tibias, là tout de suite.

\- "Bien sûr que je fais la gueule quand je dois me fader un demeuré comme toi, c'est épuisant de t'écouter." Fit Zoro en se relevant pour porter son regard à la hauteur de celui de Sanji, plutôt que de le laisser le toiser.  
\- "Parce que tu m'écoutes, maintenant, tête d'algue ? C'est nouveau, ça."  
\- "Bien obligé, vu comment tu parles fort et tout le temps."

Le cuisinier regarda l'épéiste tourner les talons et se diriger vers une des portes qui lui permettraient de gagner l'intérieur du vaisseau. Elle était bien bonne, celle là : cette teigne de bretteur l'embrouillait puis se permettait de partir quand il répondait ? Et puis quoi encore ? Sanji suivit Zoro et ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle. Derrière eux, Chopper et Usopp furent soulagés et purent se concentrer à nouveau sur leur pêche.

\- "Te barre pas comme un gros fragile, saloperie de sabreur." Fit le blond, restant dans la provoc'.  
\- "Me traite pas de fragile, pourriture ! Je me barre parce que tu me soules !!" Rétorqua Zoro qui remontait le couloir, son pas furieux faisant trembler le bois du plancher.  
\- "Ah ouais ? C'est quoi ton problème, pourquoi j'te soule ??" Demanda Sanji en une question rhétorique, alors qu'il haussait le ton lui aussi.  
\- "T'es chiant, t'es lourd, et tu mets tout le monde mal à l'aise avec tes conneries de séducteur moisi !" Lâcha finalement Zoro, se montrant un brin malhonnête et prêtant aux autres des opinions qu'ils n'avaient peut être pas. Tout le monde avait toujours ignoré ou toléré les effusions romantiques du cuistot, et Zoro lui aussi en avait fait de même. Mais récemment, une partie de lui (avec laquelle il n'était pas en accord) ressentait un certain trouble envers son compagnon d'équipage et, inconsciemment ou non, sa hargne envers le cuisinier s'était magnifiée.

\- "Tu délires, ducon." Répondit Sanji, qui préféra s'amuser de la conclusion du bretteur et afficha un sourire sournois. "Je gêne personne, à part toi. Et crois bien que je m'en branle, d'ailleurs. Ça me donnerait même plutôt envie d'en remettre une couche."  
\- "Oh, va te faire voir, tête de nœud. Me teste pas." Grogna Zoro qui tourna les talons et le dos au cuistot.

Grave erreur.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver des moyens de se provoquer l'un l'autre, ces deux là avaient de la ressource. Et si l'attitude de Sanji incommodait l'épéiste, alors il n'allait certainement pas se priver, tiens ! D'un mouvement vif, il se rapprocha de Zoro et se plaqua derrière lui, collant son torse contre le dos du bretteur et glissant une main agile autour de sa hanche pour finalement la poser sur son bas ventre. L'autre main, quant à elle, descendit jusqu'à la cuisse de l'épéiste. Ce dernier, pris complètement au dépourvu, n'eut pas le réflexe immédiat de repousser l'entreprenant cuistot et se figea.

Enfin, Sanji approcha la tête et ses lèvres frôlèrent à peine l'oreille de Zoro. En un murmure qui suintait un peu trop le stupre, le blond asséna le vilain coup de grâce :

"J'ai envie de toi..."

Oh, la douceur de cette voix, de ces mots... Et ce corps plaqué contre son dos, ces mains sur lui... Pétrifié, Zoro déglutit. Une vague de chaleur se répandit soudainement en lui pour se concentrer à deux opposés : son bas ventre et ses joues qui rougirent.  
Il baissa la tête pour la ramener brusquement en arrière, son crâne percutant Sanji en pleine face. Le cuistot poussa un cri de surprise mêlé de douleur et défit son étreinte alors qu'il chancelait et faisait quelques pas en arrière, une main sur son nez endolori duquel s'échappait un mince filet de sang. Rien de cassé, certes, mais ça faisait pas du bien.

"N-Neuh-" Bredouilla Zoro, perdant ses mots. "Non mais t'as un problème, espèce d'obsédé !"

Il eut le certain déplaisir de ne voir aucune trace de remord dans les yeux de Sanji, mais plutôt de l'amusement. Et lorsque la langue du coq se glissa hors des lèvres souriantes pour y recueillir le sang qui y perlait, Le bretteur sentit ses joues s'enflammer d'avantage. Il lâcha un grognement de frustration et tourna les talons pour s'en aller. 

Derrière lui, Sanji ne fit aucun effort pour le rattraper et resta là, souriant toujours. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et avait tant l'expérience de la séduction qu'il savait lire certains signes avec très peu de marge d'erreur. Il l'avait sentie, cette tension des muscles sous ses mains. Il l'avait remarquée, l'immobilité de son rival qui n'avait pas immédiatement cherché à se défaire de son étreinte. Il les avait vues, ces joues qui s'étaient teintées de rose. Aussi peu sincère que fut ce tendre assaut, Zoro n'y avait pas été insensible. Intéressant...  
Si leur dynamique avait été différente, si Zoro avait fini par montrer des signes d’apaisement, Sanji lui aurait certainement fait la cour. Certes, pas de la même façon qu'il l'avait faite a Nami et Robin puisqu'il appliquait des procédés différents selon les genres et les personnes, mais il aurait sûrement tenté quelque chose. Il avait toujours trouvé Zoro très beau garçon, et seules son attitude bourrue, sa rudesse et la bêtise qu'il lui prêtait ternissaient le tableau. Il n'avait jamais cherché à draguer l'épéiste puisque leur rivalité et leurs incessantes rixes avaient débuté dès les premiers instants de leur rencontre. Pourquoi se serait-il embêté à charmer quelqu'un d'aussi hargneux ?

Mais... Les signes mentaient rarement, et l'attitude de Zoro pris au dépourvu par cet élan soudain de séduction pour l'asticoter était fort intrigante. Sanji était quasiment sûr que, oui, une partie du bretteur avait aimé ça. Et cet idiot de cuisinier, plutôt que de considérer les deux options et de laisser gagner la part (encore majoritaire) de l'esprit de Zoro responsable du coup de tête arrière, préféra se focaliser sur celle qui l'avait fait rougir.

Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était marrant. Parce que ça allait emmerder l'épéiste. Parce que, si ça se trouve, ça allait porter d’agréables fruits. Parce que c'était un défi qu'il se lançait.

Parce que c'était un jeu.

~ * ~

"Connard..."

L'injure avait été proférée entre des dents serrées, et son destinataire n'était pas là pour l'entendre. Zoro allia un geste a sa parole et serra son poing pour le frapper contre un mur tout proche, laissant une légère indentation dans le bois et des échardes sur ses jointures. Il avait besoin d'air... Prenant un chemin alternatif afin de minimiser les chances de croiser a nouveau le cuistot, le bretteur ressortit furtivement sur le pont et grimpa au mât pour atteindre le nid de poule. Là, il s'assit sur la coursive de bois qui longeait la vigie, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide et ses yeux se perdre un peu dans l'horizon. Tout était si calme maintenant... Sur le pont, Chopper poussa un petit cri de joie alors qu'il remontait une belle prise. Un vent apaisant soufflait et courrait dans les cheveux de Zoro. En contrebas, cette douce brise marine faisait se mouvoir quelques vagues tranquilles qui allaient mollement lécher le sable clair de la plage à quelques mètres du Sunny. Au loin, il entendait les cris discrets de quelques mouettes s'appelant entre elles. Il ferma les yeux.

_J'ai envie de toi..._

Les quelques mots lâchés plus tôt en un murmure exquis lui revinrent en écho, résonnant dans sa tête. Il eut un frisson alors que la vague de chaleur s'empara à nouveau de lui pendant un très bref instant. Sa raison reprit vite le dessus, et l'agréable tremblement devint un soubresaut d'inconfort mêlé d'agacement.

"Ah, ta gueule !" Grogna-t-il, à Sanji qui n'était pas là, à son corps qui réagissait de cette manière aux quelques mots osés.... Il n’était pas sûr. Il se renversa en arrière et s'allongea sur le bois dur de la coursive, puis leva ses bras pour presser ses paumes contre ses yeux clos alors qu'il serrait les dents. Il voulait forcer son stupide cerveau à ne plus y penser, à oublier ces paroles.

"Fait chier..." Grogna-t-il, les mâchoires contractées.

Sur ce bateau, il y avait peu de place pour la romance car l'aventure passait avant tout. Les instants calmes où chacun avait du temps pour soi étaient rare, et l'équipage du chapeau de paille savait se contenter de cette vie mouvementée. Seul le cuistot à la libido débridée semblait trouver du temps et de l'intérêt au badinage. Plus que les autres membres d'équipage, c'était Zoro lui même qui prêtait le moins d'intérêt à ces choses là. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas le temps, n'en ressentait pas l'envie, qu'importe : il n'était pas de ceux qui avaient absolument besoin de se trouver une âme sœur ou, à défaut, un trou chaud où glisser sa bite. Sûr, durant certaines escales, il lui arrivait parfois de se trouver un professionnel, un prostitué pas trop désagréable à regarder qu'il baisait vite fait histoire de se faire un peu de bien... Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de vital, car c'était avant tout ses lames qui le rendait heureux. S'entraîner passait avant tout, devenir le meilleur était son objectif premier, rester sur la voie du sabre était sa priorité.

Mais il était humain. Il restait Un homme avec une préférence pour le même sexe, fait qu'il ne cherchait pas à cacher si on lui posait la question, mais duquel il ne faisait pas non plus l'étalage, parce que ça ne regardait que lui. Il restait un homme moins insensible qu'il ne le laissait voir. Il restait un homme avec ses défauts, ses failles, ses faiblesses, ses envies. Et quoique Zoro puisse penser de ce gros débile de cuistot à la manque, aussi énervant qu'il pouvait bien le trouver, il s'avérait qu'il ne le trouvait pas désagréable à regarder... Et c'était cette opinion secrète, couplée à ces rêves qui avaient réchauffé ses nuits, qui expliquaient la réaction de Zoro à la phrase glissée plus tôt dans son oreille. Ça, mais aussi le fait que l'épéiste avait de surcroît un faible pour les mots coquins, et avait bien du mal à garder la tête froide lorsqu'il y était confronté.  
Des paroles un brin salaces qui prenaient la douceur du satin lorsqu'elles étaient murmurées d'une voix chaude, des compliments plus crus, des phrases lourdes de promesses charnelles... Il trouvait ça excitant. Pas étonnant qu'un simple "j'ai envie de toi", dit sur un ton charmeur par un type tout aussi canon qu'il était désespérant, ai causé un tel trouble auprès de l'épéiste !

"Ouais, pas étonnant." Murmura Zoro, qui retira ses mains de ses paupières et mit un point final à l'enchaînement de ses pensées.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les laissa se perdre a nouveau dans le bleu calme et profond du ciel qui s'étendait sans fin au dessus de lui. Il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Cet abruti de cuistot n'avait pas été sérieux et lui avait balancé sa gaudriole pour l'emmerder, juste pour cette fois. Il n'allait sans doute pas réitérer l'expérience et trouverait d'autres façons de taper sur les nerfs du bretteur. Tout passe, tout lasse. Et si jamais le blondinet s'amusait à lui jouer le même tour, s'il revenait à la charge avec d'autres phrases chocs, eh bien, Zoro y résisterait, voilà tout. Certes, une partie de lui se retrouverait émoustillée, mais il saurait l'étouffer pour la faire taire et il n'en ressortirait que plus fort mentalement. Merde, c'était que des mots, au final. Facile de pas se laisser avoir, non ?

... Non ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et hop là, fini ! 
> 
> A plus tard pour le chapitre 3, passez une bonne journée, ok ?


	3. Chapitre 3 - Les Gestes et la Parole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baboum les aminches, me revoilà. Le quatrième chapitre sera pas posté avant dimanche ou lundi, donc je fous celui-là en avance histoire en guise d'excuse. 
> 
> On y va pour ce chap là ? Il est fun, je trouve : ça parle mal, ça fait de la bagarre, l'épéiste est rageux, le cuistot dragouille sale, que demande le peuple :V ? J'espère que ça vous plaira, et tant que j'y suis, merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des kudos, ça me va droit au cœur, vraiment.
> 
> C'est parti !

Sanji laissa passer quelques jours durant lesquels il n'approcha pas le bretteur. Ce dernier, de toutes façons, fut absent car il avait profité de la longue escale pour passer un peu de temps seul sur l'île où le Sunny s'était tout récemment amarré. Mais le cuisinier n'oubliait pas le moins du monde sa saleté de petit jeu, ça non, et il se promit de s'y atteler dès le retour de sa proie (si elle se perdait pas dans la forêt qui entourait la ville principale de l'île, bien sûr).

L'offensive eut lieu en fin d'après-midi. Le navire était calme, car la grande majorité de l'équipage était elle aussi descendue à terre pour prendre du bon temps en centre ville. Sanji les aurait bien suivis en temps normal mais, lorsqu'il vit que Zoro n'était pas de la partie, il en déduit qu'il devait avoir préféré rester à bord pour s'entraîner. Il saisit cette chance et prétexta quelques corvées pour rester lui aussi à bord.  
Le cuisinier termina sa vaisselle qu'il essuya et rangea, juste pour laisser le temps au bretteur de se croire seul, puis il se rendit sur le pont. En se penchant sur le bastingage, il put le voir. Zoro avait choisi de se donner de l'espace et s'était installé sur la plage, muni de deux sabres d'entrainement en bois un peu plus lourds que ses trois katanas habituels. L'homme était doué, et qu'ils soient de métal ou de bois, les épées semblaient toujours comme un prolongement de lui même alors qu'il exécutait quelques mouvements au ralenti, répétant sans doute une nouvelle attaque afin de mieux s'en imprégner. Sanji eut un sourire. C'est qu'il pouvait se montrer gracieux parfois, l'animal...

Le cuisinier descendit sur la passerelle et emprunta le long ponton de bois qui lui permit d'accéder à la plage toute proche. Le sable durci par l'eau crissa sous ses semelles qui laissèrent des empreintes à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'épéiste. La douce lueur de cette fin d'après midi commençait à teindre le ciel d'un mauve discret, et le soleil qui se couchait doucement élançait sur le sable blanc les ombres des deux hommes. Concentré sur ses mouvements, Zoro sentit un peu tard la présence de son idiot de rival et eut un grognement d'exaspération lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait encore, celui là, bordel ?

Afin que les mots qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser aient plus d'impact sur le bretteur, Sanji ne le salua pas, ne lui servit aucune vanne, ne lui lâcha pas de commentaire assassin, bien qu'il l'aurait pu. Il préféra improviser jusqu'au bout et, en lieu de phrase ou de discours, balança sa jambe droite vers Zoro, visant le flanc. Comme il s'y attendait, l'épéiste réagit aussitôt et para sans mal le coup de pied, levant un de ses sabres en bois que le tibia de Sanji percuta. Zoro fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard certes noir mais intrigué au cuistot. Il savait comment Sanji se battait. Se battait vraiment. Le blond n'était pas sérieux a cet instant et, tout comme les faux sabres d'entrainement, ce coup de pied là était pas pour de vrai.  
De son côté, Sanji ne put réprimer un léger sourire lorsqu'il vit l’œillade assassine de son compagnon d'équipage. Plus ça allait, plus il aimait bien voir Zoro en colère, ça lui donnait l'air délicieusement dangereux... Et ça donnait une féroce envie de le dompter.

\- "Fous-moi la paix, je m'entraîne, j'ai pas envie de jouer." Fit Zoro, son sabre pressant contre le tibia du cuistot qui répondit :  
\- "Moi si."  
\- "J'vois bien, avec le coup de pied en carton que tu viens de sortir."  
\- "J'ai juste pas envie de péter tes pauvres sabres, tu te mettrais encore à chouiner, sinon. J'te propose un truc."

Sanji, les mains toujours fourrées dans les poches de son costume, abaissa la jambe et attaqua d'une autre façon, bien plus directe et brutale que son coup de pied mollasson :

\- "Si t'arrives à me faire sortir les mains, je te laisserais me baiser."

Les mâchoires du bretteur se contractèrent et les yeux s'écartèrent un brin sous le choc. Il tenta de rester stoïque, mais son expression ainsi que le très léger bégaiement qui embrouilla le début de sa phrase parlèrent pour lui. Sanji avait fait mouche.

\- "T-tais-toi. Commence pas avec ce genre de conneries, je suis pas d'humeur."

Pour seule réponse, Sanji décocha un nouveau coup de pied, un peu plus fort, que Zoro para également. Bien qu'il aurait voulu voir le cuisinier s'en aller et lui lâcher la grappe, une part de lui s'accrochait aux mots proférés, même s'il se doutait que Sanji ne devait pas être sérieux... Si ? P-peu importe. Putain. Le blond voulait se battre ? Il allait être servi. Zoro allait lui faire sortir ses mains de fillette de ses poches de merde, et puis il... E-et puis il l'enverrait chier et lui dirait qu'il craint. Rien d'autre.

Ce fut au tour de Zoro de porter un coup. Puisque son sabre en main gauche parait, il se servit du droit pour tenter de frapper Sanji à la jambe d'appui. Le cuistot fit un bond en arrière, évitant l'attaque en souriant. C'est que le poisson avait mordu à l'hameçon, tiens tiens ! Que ce soit l'indécente proposition qui ai motivé l'attaque, ou bien l'envie du bretteur de lui flanquer une correction, Sanji s'en foutait : il avait réussi à provoquer son compagnon d'équipage. Si ce dernier avait été sincèrement soulé par l'attitude du cuistot, il aurait pu soupirer, remballer ses sabres, et se barrer en le laissant en plan. Mais non. Il était resté et avait porté un coup.

Puis un autre, qui suivit presque immédiatement après le premier. Un estoc que Sanji évita d'un autre bond, sur le côté. Le blond profita de cette attaque qui laissait un côté du bretteur à découvert et leva à nouveau la jambe, atteignant son rival au flanc. Zoro grogna, non pas de douleur car le combat n'était toujours pas sérieux et il pouvait encaisser bien pire, mais d'énervement. Contre le cuisinier à la manque d'une part, mais aussi contre lui même pour ne pas avoir maintenu sa garde.  
Zoro passa la vitesse supérieure et ses gestes devinrent plus vifs, plus agressifs. Il répondait au défi et, mine de rien, voulait savoir s'il arriverait à forcer le blond à sortir les mains de ses poches. En réponse à l'offensive qui prenait graduellement de l'ampleur, Sanji ne se démonta pas et redoubla lui aussi d'effort. Il attaquait, parait, dansait presque, autour de l'épéiste qui, de temps à autres, parvenait à l'atteindre, aux côtes, aux bras, aux jambes, mais sans jamais qu'il ai à sortir ses paluches toujours serrées en poings au fond de ses poches. Les deux hommes restaient silencieux, concentrés, et seuls de légers grognements lorsqu'ils se prenaient un coup venaient ponctuer le bruit du bois qui percutait le corps, le bruit des jambes qui frappaient les sabres. Ils étaient tous deux si forts et capable de bien plus... l'un pouvait trancher le métal, l'autre pouvait défoncer des murs d'un coup de pied, mais en cet instant, ils mesuraient leurs gestes et respectaient la règle tacite : c'etait un entrainement. Un jeu. Rien de plus.

Ce fut Zoro qui commit une erreur, causée par une feinte de la part de Sanji. Le cuistot leva une jambe menteuse, qu'il prétendit vouloir écraser sur le bras de l'épéiste. Ce dernier leva vivement ses deux sabres avec l'intention de parer, mais Sanji rabaissa rapidement la jambe pour s'accroupir aussitôt et placer une violente balayette qui faucha les tibias de Zoro. Avec un cri de surprise, le bretteur tomba en arrière, s'affalant dans le sable sur le dos. Sanji ne lui laissa pas la chance de se relever et le chevaucha, carrant son derrière sur les hanches de son compagnon d’équipage. Si ça avait éte quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui d'autre, Zoro l'aurait vite fait dégagé de là ou lui aurait carré un coup de pommeau de sabre dans le coin de la gueule. Mais, à son grand regret, il fut tétanisé et n'eût pas le réflexe d'envoyer valdinguer le cuisinier qui le toisait.

La position était équivoque et pouvait rappeler autre chose... Un autre chose que Sanji, mains toujours aux poches, s'empressa de souligner d'une voix doucereuse :

\- "C'est comme ça que tu voudrais qu'on le fasse, mon grand ?"  
\- "Nhh- B-barre-toi, con de cuistot !" Cracha Zoro qui perdait ses moyens et oubliait qu'il avait toujours ses sabres aux mains. 'Suffisait juste de lever le bras et de flanquer un coup au blond, simple comme bonjour, mais... Il n'y arrivait pas. Ne voulait pas ?  
Sanji se pencha un peu, cambrant légèrement le dos, et mit le bretteur au supplice par sa voix qui se fit plus chaude, et par ses hanches qui commencèrent à rouler lentement.

"Ça m'étonne pas d'une feignasse comme toi, remarque, c'est moi qui aurait tout le boulot a faire... Comme ça..." susurra le cuisinier alors que le mouvement de ses hanches se faisait plus obscène encore et qu'il frottait son cul contre l'entrejambe du bretteur avec d'avantage d'insistance. Il rajouta un "Juste comme ça..." en un murmure qui fondit en un gémissement discret, mais que son rival entendit.

De nouveau, telle une coulée de lave, une vague de chaleur se répandit dans le corps de Zoro en un frisson de plaisir, et ses joues rosirent. De sa bouche entrouverte s'échappa un soupir tremblant alors que ses yeux fixaient le bas du corps de Sanji, la façon dont le pantalon de son costume se plissait à chaque mouvement vulgaire de ses hanches. Il aurait voulu être plus fort afin de résister et d'envoyer balader l'entreprenant cuistot, mais c'était peine perdue, et Zoro se sentit durcir lentement, au rythme du déhanché de son rival.

"Sauf que j'ai un peu menti." Continua Sanji qui fit glisser de lui même ses mains hors de ses poches et agita ses longs doigts. "C'est pas comme ça que ça va se passer. C'est pas comme ça que moi je te veux."

Il posa ses mains, paumes ouvertes, sur le bas ventre de Zoro et les fit remonter le long de son torse, relevant par endroit le t-shirt blanc de l'épéiste et révélant cette peau dorée et échaudée qui trembla au contact de l'air marin. Zoro regarda ces jolies paluches glisser le long de son abdomen, souhaitant ardemment ne pas porter de haut du tout afin d'enfin sentir leur douceur qu'il ne pouvait que soupçonner. Arrivée aux épaules, les mains de Sanji s'y arrêtèrent pour les saisir. Il releva les hanches et s'amusa de sentir celles de Zoro se relever un brin comme pour rester collées à celles du cuisinier. Ce dernier, d'un geste vif, retourna le bretteur comme une crêpe, face au sol. Zoro lâcha un petit cri de surprise et releva la tête rapidement afin de ne pas se retrouver la gueule dans le sable, puis la tourna vers Sanji pour le fusiller du regard. Il allait l'injurier, mais la main droite du cuistot vint lui couvrir la bouche. Derrière lui, le blond se rassit un peu plus bas cette fois, de manière à ce que son entrejambe se retrouve pressé contre les fesses de l'épéiste, qui écarquilla un brin les yeux et rougit un peu plus profondément. Sanji se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que, encore une fois, ses foutues lèvres se retrouvent à frôler l'oreille de ce pauvre Zoro qui n'en menait définitivement pas large et ne se servait toujours pas de ses sabres pour chasser l'importun.

"C'est comme ça que je te veux. Sous moi, dos cambré, tes doigts qui labourent les draps pendant que je te baise et que je te fais miauler comme une petite salope."

Comme un aveu, et presque malgré lui, les cuisses de Zoro s'écartèrent un brin mais il parvint à se retenir de gémir. Les putains de hanches de Sanji roulèrent à nouveau dans une parfaite imitation de la manière dont il se taperait hypothétiquement son rival.

"Si tu savais tout ce que je voudrais te faire, mon grand. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de glisser ma grosse queue en toi, bien profond, et te dire..."

Sanji pressa d'avantage son entrejambe contre le fessier de Zoro et grogna de plaisir. Ronronna, presque :

"Putain, ce que t'es étroit, ça me rend fou."

Le cœur de Zoro, aux pulsations déjà accélérées par les mots et les gestes obscènes du cuisinier, manqua un battement et son corps entier frissonna. Sanji sentait sur la tranche de sa main le souffle rapide et chaud du nez du bretteur puisqu'il lui couvrait encore la bouche. Il laissa glisser sa paume juste assez pour que deux ou trois de ses doigts soient encore pressés légèrement contre la lèvre inférieure de Zoro, qui parvint à articuler un pathétique et haletant :

\- "A-arrête, connard, j'te jure que- hhha- "  
\- "Si c'est demandé si gentiment..." Répondit Sanji qui garda son insupportable sourire fier et passa une langue insolente le long de l'oreille de Zoro avant de se relever vite fait et de reculer afin d'installer une distance de sécurité entre eux. L'épéiste se releva, furibard, et se rua sur le cuisinier qui tourna les talons et s'enfuit en ricanant. Sa course rendue gauche par une érection douloureuse et mal calée dans son futal, Zoro ne le pourchassa pas et s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas. Mauvais, il grommela et s'assit sur la plage. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et émit un soupir tremblant d'exaspération et de frustration.

Quel sale con. Quelle saloperie ce type... Mais quel beau parleur. Oui, les mots avaient été crus et obscènes, loin d'être romantiques, mais Zoro les avait aimés. Et ça le faisait bien chier de l'admettre. Le pire, c'était que cet empaffé de cuistot devait bien le savoir aussi, vu la manière dont le corps entier de l'épéiste avait parlé pour lui, en surchauffant et en restant soumis sous celui du blond. Zoro avait également adoré la façon lascive et fluide dont les hanches du cuisinier avaient roulé, contre son entrejambe, contre son cul, putain, ça l'avait rendu dingue... L'instant passait, emportant avec lui le trouble de Zoro et calmant son corps échaudé, mais il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait preuve de faiblesse. Pendant ce délicieux moment, il avait désiré cette saleté de cuisinier. Fait chier.

Mais ça voulait rien dire, non ? Ça faisait un bout de temps que Zoro avait pas tiré un coup, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il s'était emballé un peu vite et avait trouvés plaisants les mots et gestes de l'autre débile. Si ça ne tenait qu'à ça, c'était un problème qu'il pouvait régler vite fait, tiens. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour faire un bilan de ses finances et constata qu'il devait avoir assez pour se faire plaisir et faire taire un peu cette agaçante envie de blondinet. Il alla ranger ses sabres et se dirigea vers la ville, où il finit par se trouver un joli garçon qui prenait pas trop cher. Le bretteur suivit le professionnel dans une chambre non loin et le baisa avec un certaine urgence, comme s'il voulait vite en finir avec ses désirs qui obstruaient la voie du sabre. Le garçon ne s'offusqua pas lorsque son client grogna le nom d'un autre type alors qu'il jouissait, ça faisait partie du métier. Zoro, par contre, ça le fit bien chier de gémir le nom de cette brêle de cuistot.

~ * ~

Plus tôt, Sanji s'était appuyé sur le bastingage et avait regardé partir l'épéiste d'un pas furieux en direction de la ville. Ça le fit marrer, bien entendu, et alors que le bretteur était en train de se vider les couilles, le cuistot était tranquillement allongé sur son lit et feuilletait vaguement un bouquin avec un verre de vin à la main, mais il avait la tête ailleurs. Il laissa mollement tomber le livre sur son ventre. Il laissa ses yeux se perdre et son esprit divaguer alors qu'il repensait à l'altercation sur la plage. Ça avait été chaud tout autant que drôle, et Sanji avait apprécié chaque instant. La bagarre, si peu sérieuse qu'elle fut, avait été passionnante et il avait aimé les attaques du bretteur contre les siennes. Quant à la suite... Oh, cette suite. Sanji ferma les yeux et revit, avec malheureusement un peu moins de fidélité, le visage de Zoro qui tentait de garder une expression outrée alors que ses joues avaient pris une teinte d'un rose si tendre. Il n'avait pas lutté, pas aussi fort qu'il l'aurait pu. Il avait laissé le cuisinier se frotter à lui.

Fallait pas être savant pour en conclure que l'épéiste avait un faible pour les phrases salaces. Et peut-être même un faible pour lui ?

Cet évènement renforça la conviction de Sanji qu'il était en train de gagner ce petit défi idiot qu'il s'était fixé tout seul. Il arrivait à faire craquer le beau et stoïque bretteur, mine de rien, et ça lui donnait l'envie de continuer. Et peut être bien d'aller jusqu'au bout, pourquoi pas ?

Ouais, pourquoi pas, tiens. Lors de la prochaine tentative, il tenterait le coup et verrait s'il arriverait à ce que l'épéiste s'offre à lui pleinement.

Ça, c'était une idée bien fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-Baboum, C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. A dimanche ou lundi, portez-vous bien, ok ? ;D


	4. Chapitre 4 - Succomber  aux Mots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salut les amis, j'espère que vous avez passé un charmant week end ? Moi oui.
> 
> En voiture pour le Chapitre 4, bip bip 🚗 !

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Zoro évita consciencieusement de croiser la route de Sanji. Ce dernier, quant a lui, ne prit pas offense du comportement de ce mufle aux cheveux verts, et y vit plutôt une énième preuve qu'il avait réussi à troubler son rival. C'était facile de s'improviser juge et de considérer les agissements de Zoro comme un aveu, ça oui : si l'épéiste, d'habitude si prompt a la confrontation, se faisait plus discret, cela voulait sans doute dire qu'il avait un peu trop aimé ses avances obscènes, pardi !

Il n'avait pas tort, cela dit.

Non pas que Zoro avait peur, non, il n'avait généralement peur de rien. Ou alors de très peu de chose, mais se retrouver confronté au cuistot du navire n'en faisait pas partie. C'était simplement une question de paix intérieure, voila tout, et une affaire de fierté.  
L'idée de ressentir une quelconque attirance pour le cuistot avait quelque chose d'énervant. Et pourtant aussi exaspérant que cela pouvait être, Zoro avait été forcé d'admettre que la dernière interaction qu'il avait eu avec son compagnon d'équipage l'avait plutôt pas mal chamboulé, et ceci s'était répercuté dans ses rêves qui n'en devinrent que plus salaces encore. Ce fut déjà assez difficile pour lui d'avouer ce fait qu'il considérait comme une agaçante faiblesse, il n'allait pas en plus chercher à l'empirer...  
De plus, connaissant le blond et sachant sa propension à se targuer de ses aptitudes à la séduction, il n'avait pas forcément envie d'ajouter du bois au feu déjà vivace de la prétention du cuisinier. Donc, il prit dès lors le soin de se tenir en retrait afin de ne pas laisser à cet idiot de cuistot l'occasion de se glorifier du fait qu'il arrivait à perturber, par des mots et des gestes tendancieux, le stoïque bretteur du Sunny.

Mais cela n'arrêta pas Sanji, qui s'était décidé à pousser le bouchon jusqu'au bout. Si le jeu avait été de désarçonner le bretteur, Sanji avait déjà gagné. Il voulait maintenant viser plus haut et essayer de séduire l'épéiste au point de se le faire. Bien sûr, si cette tentative s'avérait infructueuse, et si Zoro finissait par lui dire un non retentissant et sincère, alors Sanji laisserait tomber. On pouvait bien le traiter de Dom Juan, il savait malgré tout quand s'arrêter et ne persistait jamais lorsqu'on lui disait clairement qu'il dépassait les bornes et qu'on ne voulait pas de lui. Charmeur ? Ça oui. Insistant ? Parfois. Violeur ? Ça, jamais. Plutôt crever.  
Sanji ne monta pas de plan tarabiscoté pas de ruse sournoise, pas de piège malhonnête. Il attendit simplement que se présentent des conditions qu'il jugeait idéales : une mer calme, une nuit noire, un équipage endormi, et un épéiste qui veillait. Les dangers étaient minimes, et le Sunny profitait d'un de ces rares temps calmes. Il n'y avait à se soucier d'aucun poursuivant, d'aucune attaque, et Nami n'avait signalé aucune tempête à venir depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'île où ils avaient fait escale quelques jours plus tôt. Mais avec l'équipage du chapeau de paille, il ne fallait jamais dormir complètement sur ses deux oreilles, et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'avaient personne aux fesses qu'ils devaient se montrent trop insouciants.

Ainsi, en cette douce nuit d'un été qui semblait infini dans cette partie du globe, Sanji ajusta sa cravate, s'alluma une cigarette, et sortit sur le pont.

Le bateau voguait lentement, la barre ayant été bloquée plus tôt par la navigatrice afin que le cap choisi soit gardé. Le ciel nocturne, piqueté de milliers d'étoiles, n'avait pas la noirceur triste qu'il pouvait arborer lors d'autres nuits plus nuageuses. Il se parait d'une lune ronde qui diffusait sa paisible lueur pâle et projetait sur l'eau sombre des reflets dansants tels une multitude de poissons argentés. Les seuls sons audibles étaient le bruit de la mer d'huile que fendait le Sunny, le vent discret qui faisait parfois claquer ses voiles, et les grincement sourds et réguliers de sa structure de bois. Un peu comme un cœur qui battait.

Celui de Sanji s’accéléra un brin lorsqu'il aperçu, accoudé sur un des bastingages à l'arrière du beateau, cette saleté d'épéiste. Le cuisinier ne s'approcha pas tout de suite et préféra s'accorder quelques fugaces minutes à le regarder, parce qu'il était beau, tout simplement.

Les yeux dans le vague, Zoro profitait du calme ambiant et contemplait l'horizon lointain qui semblait se fondre avec l’océan qui le reflétait. Seul et heureux de l'être, il s'était accordé un p'tit verre d'alcool, histoire de rendre cet instant encore plus plaisant. Il avait encore au cœur des troubles dont il espérait qu'ils finiraient par se résorber d'ici quelque temps. Car, oui, sa tentative d'éviter le cuisinier avait fonctionné, et ces derniers jours lui avaient en effet apporté une relative tranquillité d'esprit. Mais, las, il y avait toujours cette part en lui. Cette fichue part qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver dommage de ne pas avoir récemment senti le parfum agréable et discret de l'eau de Cologne du cuistot, ou l'odeur de ses cigarettes. Cette stupide part qui regrettait la chaleur du corps du blond contre le sien, aussi brève leur dernière interaction fut-elle. Cette satanée part qui avait la vicieuse envie d'entendre, une fois encore, la voix chaude de son rival lui murmurer des salaceries à l'oreille. Et cette fichue, stupide, satanée part fut finalement comblée.

Sanji, qui s'était avancé silencieusement, plaça une main sur la hanche de Zoro. Ce dernier se redressa alors que ses muscles se tendirent, dans l'expectative.

\- "Bonsoir mon grand." Fit le blond, prenant cette voix que le bretteur s'en voulait de trouver séduisante.  
\- "Fous-moi la paix." Répondit Zoro, sans y mettre beaucoup de cœur. Il ne se dégagea pas de la paume chaleureuse sur sa hanche droite alors que, sur la gauche, l'autre main de Sanji vint se poser.  
En une ultime tentative de rester maître de lui, l'épéiste ne recula pas, sachant très bien que son dos se trouverait alors collé contre le torse du coq.

Sanji resta prudent, comme s'il s'agissait d'approcher un splendide cerf sauvage sans l'effrayer. Il garda sa voix douce, apaisante.

\- "C'est pas sympa. Moi qui venais juste te parler."  
\- "Je veux pas t’écouter." Déclara Zoro, qui fit juste un pas en arrière.  
\- "Menteur." Répondit Sanji, faisant lui-même un pas en avant. Son torse frôla le dos de l'épéiste. "Moi je crois que tu as très envie de m'entendre."  
\- "Nan. Et..." Hésita le bretteur avant de s'interrompre pour déglutir. Il savait très bien le risque qu'il prenait, mais il ne put s'empêcher de poursuivre sa phrase : "Tu voulais me dire quoi, de toutes façons ?"

Sanji sourit, sentant que la carapace de feinte indifférence s'écaillait.

\- "Que j'avais envie de toi."  
\- "Tu te répètes." Grommela Zoro, qui rougit légèrement malgré tout.  
\- "Peut-être, mais ça reste vrai. Je vais pas te bobarder et te dire que je tombe amoureux, ce serait trop gros. Mais je mens pas en disant que ces temps ci, je pense de plus en plus à ce que j'aimerais te faire."

Les mains du cuisinier bougèrent des hanches de Zoro, serpentant pour l'enlacer. Le bretteur ne broncha pas et ne chercha pas à endiguer la vague de chaleur qui s'emparait à nouveau de lui. Il était à deux doigts de basculer. Il ferma les yeux.

"Je pense à ton cou, que je voudrais embrasser," Continua Sanji, approchant la bouche de l'oreille attentive de son compagnon d'équipage. "À ta peau que je voudrais toucher. Partout."

Le geste rejoignit la parole alors que la main droite de Sanji glissait plus bas le long du torse de Zoro jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts relèvent un tantinet son haut pour effleurer sa peau. 

\- "Je pense à ton corps contre le mien, j'imagine sa chaleur et ses frissons sous mes mains." Continua Sanji, sa voix tremblant rien qu'un peu alors que ses doigts se faufilaient sous la ceinture de l'épéiste, qui n'était pas le seul à s’échauder. Les paroles du cuistot étaient sincères. "Je te veux tout à moi."  
\- "Tais-toi..." Mentit Zoro en un soupir qui fondit presque en un gémissement discret, alors que sa tête tomba doucement en arrière pour s'appuyer contre l'épaule de Sanji. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Chaque mot avait la douceur du velours, chaque phrase etait une coulée de lave brûlante qui donnait au bretteur une envie grandissante de s'offrir à son rival. Ce dernier poursuivit, sa voix devenant plus rauque.

\- "Je veux être en toi, Zoro, ça me rend fou d'y penser, de penser à ta voix, j'essaye de l'imaginer qui se brise quand je te fais jouir, encore et encore."  
\- "Putain-" chuchota l'épéiste, presque inaudible, alors que ses hanches roulèrent d'elles même, son cul frottant contre l'entrejambe de Sanji. Celui-ci rendit le geste, son bassin ondulant au même rythme.

Zoro n'en pouvait plus. Plus de doute, plus de retenue, il en était sûr à présent : il voulait tout ça. Tant pis s'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il finisse par le regretter le lendemain, si cela permettait de faire taire les rêves salaces. Le cuistot avait hanté son esprit bien trop souvent. En succombant, le bretteur espérait ainsi apaiser la tentation pour peut-être ne plus la ressentir. Il s'abandonna pleinement. Les joues rougies, la respiration haletante, il tourna la tête et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du coq.

"Prends-moi, connard." 

Sanji eut un sourire, plus soulagé que victorieux. Lui aussi était à bout. Il pourrait bien se targuer plus tard d'avoir fait fondre le stoïque bretteur, mais pour le moment, le cuisinier était tout aussi dévoré par le désir. Et si Zoro n'avait pas soupiré cette dernière phrase, s'il était resté de marbre aux paroles de Sanji, ce dernier s'en serait probablement mordu tous les doigts jusqu'aux jointures. Ou peut être que ce serait lui qui aurait fini par demander. Par supplier. Il sortit sa main du froc de Zoro pour sucer son majeur, qu'il glissa ensuite entre les fesses de l'épéiste. Il inséra juste le bout de son doigt dans l'intimité du sabreur qui se cambra et se mordit la lèvre. Derrière lui, le cuisinier ferma les yeux et ronronna presque. Il poussa son majeur un peu plus loin, sa phalange froide se brûlant à la chaleur de son rival. Ce dernier roula à nouveau des hanches, trop impatient.

\- "Allez, dépêche-toi !" Siffla-t-il entre ses dents alors que sa grande main se perdait dans les mèches blondes du cuisinier, qui le sermonna.  
\- "T'es pas bien toi, je vais pas y aller à sec non plus, faut bien que je te prépare !"  
\- "Tch..."

Certes, Zoro comprenait la démarche, et aussi fort qu'il était, il n'avait pas non plus envie de se retrouver à marcher bizarrement suite à une baise trop précipitée. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être frustré cela dit et, en un geste de vengeance certes injuste, il mordit doucement le cou de Sanji qui grogna mais garda néanmoins son sourire lourd de stupre. Pour seule réponse, il enfonça son doigt plus loin avant de lui faire faire de longs va et viens alors qu'il serra Zoro plus fort contre lui. Ce dernier sentit ses jambes trembler et s'appuya contre Sanji, son souffle s’accélérant. Il ondulait des hanches, se pressant contre le blond, retenant avec peine sa voix pour ne pas risquer de réveiller le reste de l'équipage. Lorsque le majeur de Sanji fut rejoint par son index et que les deux doigts le travaillèrent avec d'avantage d'insistance, Zoro étouffa ses gémissements contre les lèvres du cuisinier. 

Sanji lui rendit son baiser, tandis que sa main libre se faufilait sous le haut de l'épéiste pour caresser son torse échaudé. Soudain, Zoro tressauta alors qu'il émit un son un peu plus aigu qu'à l'accoutumée. Le cuisinier sourit. Tout portait à croire que ses doigts avaient touché un point sensible, qu'il exploita au mieux pendant les minutes qui suivirent, mettant le bretteur au supplice.

\- "J'en peux plus," fit finalement Zoro, haletant alors qu'il défaisait sa ceinture. "Baise moi, maintenant !"  
\- "Mais c'est que Monsieur donne beaucoup d'ordres, ce soir." Plaisanta Sanji qui baissa lui aussi son pantalon. La salive pouvait suffire si les doigts seuls étaient utilisés, mais rien ne remplaçait du vrai lubrifiant lorsque les choses sérieuses étaient abordées. Toujours paré, le cuistot en sortit un flacon de la poche intérieure de sa veste et en versa sur son érection, qu'il massa de tout son long avant de la guider entre les fesses du bretteur. 

Ce dernier se pencha et posa ses mains fermement sur le bastingage, espérant de tout son cœur qu'ils ne seraient pas interrompus. Pas maintenant. Ça serait trop con. Plus que jamais, il faudrait qu'il s'efforce d'être silencieux. Mais lorsqu'il sentit Sanji le pénétrer délicatement, il sut tout de suite que la tâche allait être plus compliquée qu'il ne le croyait. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour se forcer a rester coi alors qu'un tremblement de plaisir lui saisit le corps entier, parcourant ses muscles tendus. Dans son éternelle propension à lui attribuer une kyrielle de défaut, Zoro avait très injustement supposé que cet idiot de cuistot devait être monté comme une crevette. En cet instant délicieux, lorsque la longueur plus qu'honorable de Sanji se glissa toute entière en lui, le sabreur eut l'évidente certitude qu'il s'était trompé lourdement. Il n'eut pas le souvenir de s'être déjà senti aussi plein et il resta là, dos au coq, cuisses écartées et frissonnantes, alors qu'il essayait de se contrôler. 

\- "Ça va, mon coeur ?" Murmura Sanji derrière lui, d'un ton que Zoro interpréta comme moqueur.  
\- "T-ta gueule. Magne-toi, Bouge." Bredouilla-t-il entre ses dents serrées, s'en voulant également d'apprécier un peu trop le petit nom que le coq venait de lui donner.

Sanji hésita un instant. Là où le bretteur n'y avait vu qu'une raillerie, la question du blond avait été sincère (même si le surnom lui avait malencontreusement échappé). Au fond, il appréciait Zoro, et l'idée de lui faire mal, plus spécialement dans de telles circonstances, ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il comprit néanmoins le fait que l'épéiste le pressait. La situation n'était pas idéale, et n'importe quel membre de l'équipage pouvait se mettre en tête de se balader sur la coursive et tomber sur ces deux amants mal assortis. Alors, même si Sanji était du genre à aimer prendre son temps et à faire durer le plaisir, il préféra jouer la prudence et obéit à l'ordre formulé par l'épéiste. Il plaça fermement ses mains sur les hanches de Zoro et fit rouler les siennes en un va et viens soutenu. C'était sans doute plus rapide et moins romantique qu'à son habitude, mais ça n'en restait pas moins bon : l'intimité brûlante et étroite du sabreur était absolument délicieuse, et Sanji soupira un "Putain..." qui venait du cœur.

Soudain, les deux hommes se figèrent. Une porte avait grincé.

Le cuistot comme le bretteur ouvrirent de grands yeux et restèrent une ou deux secondes immobiles, semblant hésiter, comme si l'instant était trop doux pour y mettre un terme immédiatement. Et pourtant, il le fallait bien. Des bruits de pas suivirent les grincements de portes, il n'y avait plus a hésiter. Sanji se retira de Zoro et reboutonna vite fait son pantalon tandis que l'épéiste remontait le sien.

"C'est vraiment pas l'moment," grogna le cuistot, qui semblait absolument outré.

Zoro resta silencieux mais n'en pensa pas moins. Il s'efforça néanmoins de ne rien laisser paraitre et préféra s'éloigner, le rouge toujours aux joues. Une main se referma sur son bras, et il se retourna pour regarder Sanji d'un air interrogateur.

\- "Euh... désolé." Fit-il, s'excusant de cette interruption qui n'était pas de son fait. Il semblait sincèrement peiné.  
\- "M'en fous." mentis Zoro en haussant les épaules. L'air triste de son compagnon d'équipage le toucha, cela dit, et il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : "Et c'est pas ta faute. T'inquiètes pas."

Sanji eut un soupir avant de desserrer sa main pour laisser le sabreur partit, puis il prit la direction de la cuisine, se doutant très bien de la nature de cette satanée interruption.

Le lendemain, l'équipage ne se demanda même pas pourquoi Luffy était recouvert de bosses et avait en travers du visage l'empreinte d'une semelle qui ressemblait fort à la pointure du cuisinier du Sunny. Les fringales nocturnes du capitaine n'étaient un secret pour personne, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tentait de forcer le frigo. Le nombre de bosses qu'arborait la pauvre tête de Luffy, par contre, dépassait la normale. À croire que la veille, Sanji devait être plus agacé que d'habitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pif pouf, c'ey fini ! A bientôt, portez-vous bien, gardez la forme !


	5. Chapitre 5 - Dans le Silence de la Nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, salut salut ! J'espère que ça va bien today ? Moi ça va, la forme.
> 
> Bon, nous y voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette p'tite fic de cul. Fallait bien que ça se finisse en apothéose, ça aurait été dommage !
> 
> En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, que ça vous aura amusé un peu, ou au moins occupé en attendant votre tour chez le médecin (en espérant que votre voisin de chaise a pas lu par dessus votre épaule, ça serait ballot.)
> 
> Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des kudos, et à tout ceux qui en laisseront. Je l'ai déjà dit avant mais, ouais, ça fait plaisir d'en recevoir 💕
> 
> Allez, allonzy !

Le Thousand Sunny accosta deux jours après sur une petite île printanière absolument ravissante qui avait des allures de carte postale. Elle ne comptait qu'une mignonne petite ville portuaire aux maisons aux tuiles rousses et aux façades colorées.  
Tout comme leur précédente escale, cette île n'avait rien de dangereux ou de très excitant. Sachant très bien que cet endroit n'étancherait en rien sa soif d'aventure et de découverte, le téméraire capitaine au chapeau de paille demanda à ce que le départ se fasse le plus tôt possible. Malheureusement pour lui, il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience : la plupart de ses compagnons trouvèrent l'île charmante au point de vouloir y rester se reposer pour quelques jour. Il fallait également refaire le plein de vivres, et le log pose avait de toutes façons besoin de temps pour se recharger. Cela faisait donc deux jours depuis l'échange torride mais avorté entre le cuisinier et le sabreur. Leur dynamique avait été quelque peu différente depuis cette nuit là. Ils ne s'étaient pas engueulés une seule fois, mais il subsistait une certaine tension entre eux, comme un air de non-dit. Ou plutôt de non-fini.

Zoro, qui avait succombé aux avances du cuisinier dans l'espoir de retrouver une tranquillité d'esprit, avait vu ses rêveries ne devenir que plus intenses, puisqu'il n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout.

Sanji, qui avait réussi à séduire le sabreur au point qu'il daigne s'offrir à lui, trouvait sa victoire bien fade tant son désir pour Zoro était devenu sincère (et l'avait peut-être toujours été). 

Tout deux n'avaient pas reparlé de cette soirée et souffraient de son issue malheureuse. Tout deux nourrissaient l'envie de la terminer comme elle aurait du, mais ils se montraient hésitants à aborder le sujet, trop fiers qu'ils étaient pour admettre qu'ils avaient chacun apprécié cet aspect plus sensuel de l'autre. Mais cette fierté s'écaillait rapidement. Plusieurs fois durant la traversée suivant leur soirée foirée, Zoro s'était surpris à vouloir aller voir cet idiot de cuistot pour qu'ils reprennent où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Plusieurs fois, Sanji avait souhaité faire la cour au sabreur et lui glisser à l'oreille d'autres paroles osées pour le faire craquer à nouveau. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'arrêt et faisaient escale dans ce charmant petit port, ils n'étaient pas obligé de rester cloitrés sur un bateau où il était si douloureusement facile de se croiser. Ils pouvaient vaquer à leurs occupations et s'ignorer devenait moins ardu... Mais le désir restait bien présent. Tant et si bien que Sanji choisit de jouer cartes sur table.

Il allait partir au marché lorsqu'il remarqua Zoro qui prenait la passerelle pour descendre du bateau lui aussi. Le cuisinier rattrapa le bretteur et lui saisit le bras pour le retenir un instant.

\- "Je peux te parler ? Juste deux secondes."  
\- "Si tu veux." Fis Zoro, après un soupir d'exaspération feinte. Ça se voyait, désormais. Il avait du mal à simuler de l'agacement envers son rival.

Il suivit Sanji qui descendit la passerelle et marcha quelques secondes le long de la jetée pour s'arrêter sous un grand palmier sur lequel il s'adossa, soufflant un nuage de fumée de cigarette.

\- "Ce soir, je vais me trouver une chambre d'hôtel ici," déclara-t-il, regardant le sabreur aux bras croisés à quelques mètres de lui. "La plus belle que je peux me payer."  
\- "C'est bien. Tu veux quoi, un cookie en récompense ?" Marmonna Zoro en roulant des yeux.  
\- "T'arrêtes jamais d'être hargneux, toi, c'est fou. T'as pas d'autre mode à part 'dormir' et 'râler' ?"  
\- "J'ai 'me barrer', aussi. Il va pas tarder à se déclencher d'ailleurs."

Sanji eut un petit rire, puis son ton changea, se faisant plus engageant, plus secret.

\- "Ouais ? Et le mode 'rejoindre un beau cuisinier dans sa chambre pour une nuit de délices', t'as ça ?"

Zoro se tendit. Ses joues prirent cette teinte rose tendre que Sanji aimait de plus en plus. Le sabreur bredouilla :

\- "Euh. Oui. P't'être."

Le coq se rapprocha de l'épéiste, s'en fichant un peu des badauds qui pourraient le voir alors que son doigt traça la clavicule saillante de son rival qu'il regardait dans les yeux.

\- "Ça me tue, tu sais," ronronna Sanji, "De pas avoir pu te faire jouir. Parce que je sais que jamais personne te baisera comme j'aurais pu le faire, et ça me rend triste de me dire que tu pourrais mourir sans avoir vécu ça."  
\- "T'es..." Le bretteur déglutit, partagé entre l'agacement, le désir, et l'amusement. Le culot de ce coq, sapristi ! Il soupira et enfin, il laissa un sourire fugace étirer ses lèvres avant de reprendre : "T'es pas croyable, abruti de cuistot."  
\- "Blague a part, Zoro," continua Sanji, son regard se faisant plus sérieux, mais aussi plus enfiévré. "Depuis la nuit dernière, je crève d'envie de te faire l'amour."

Le sabreur sentit son cœur manquer un battement, à cause de cette voix, ces yeux, ces mots. Le cuistot poursuivit :

"Donc, j'vais me prendre une chambre à l'hôtel du port. Si tu as envie de me rejoindre, et seulement si tu en as vraiment envie, demande le numéro de ma chambre à la réception. Je t'attendrai. Et si tu viens pas, pas de souci. Je te foutrai la paix, tout simplement." 

Zoro laissa passer quelques secondes alors qu'il assimilait l'alléchante proposition. Lorsqu'il rouvrit la bouche, sa langue un peu sèche lui colla au palais. Il avala difficilement sa salive et posa sa question.

\- "Si je viens et qu'on..." Il eut un geste vague de la main, passant l'acte sous silence. "Qu'est ce qui se passe après ?"  
\- "J'sais pas." Répondit Sanji en haussant les épaules. "Qu'est ce que tu voudrais qu'il se passe d'autre ? Je te propose juste ça : une nuit ensemble où je pourrais enfin te faire du bien, pour une fois. Le reste, on pourra toujours y réfléchir plus tard, si on a envie que ça devienne régulier ou non."

L'épéiste se détendit un peu, son regard se perdant alors qu'il le baissait pour regarder les pavés du quai.

"J'te pose ça là, tu fais comme tu veux, mon grand." Conclut Sanji, qui mit les mains dans ses poches et adressa un clin d’œil au bretteur.

Il tourna les talons, pour le laisser seul avec ce choix qui ne dépendait que de lui. Le coq avait exposé son idée, ses termes, c'était au sabreur de décider de ce qu'il voulait, maintenant. Zoro resta là un instant, regardant le blond s’éloigner de sa démarche nonchalante. L'épéiste s'était vu poser un ultimatum sans grandes ni terrifiantes conséquences. S'il refusait, il ne perdrait rien. Sanji ne l'avait aucunement menacé et lui avait simplement promis qu'il ne chercherait plus à le séduire si, par son absence, le sabreur en exprimait l'envie. Il s'agissait maintenant pour Zoro de jauger une autre envie, plus charnelle. Voulait-il de cette nuit et de toutes ces promesses ? 

Oui... Bon dieu, oui. 

Comme une démangeaison qu'il n'avait pas pu gratter, le souvenir encore vif de cette soirée avortée le taraudait. Il s'était offert pleinement et sciemment au beau cuisinier, quel mal y avait-il à le refaire ? Pourquoi faudrait-il s'inquiéter d'un après ??   
Il était un homme simple, nom d'une pipe : lorsqu'il avait faim, il mangeait. S'il avait sommeil, il dormait. S'il fallait aller d'un point A à un point B, il y allait (non sans se perdre par C en chemin, mais bon). S'il voulait s'abandonner dans les bras du coq, quel mal y avait-il ? Quand exactement Sanji avait-il stipulé quelque clause cachée ? Quand avait-il signalé qu'une nuit d'amour avec lui apporterait avec elle une myriade d'autres engagements et conséquences ? Jamais. Il avait simplement évoqué le fait qu'une fois le fait accompli, aucune porte ne serait fermée et qu'il serait possible, s'ils le voulaient tous les deux, de réitérer l'expérience. Et, pour autant qu'il le connaissait, Zoro savait que Sanji n'était pas un menteur. Il parlait franc, disait ce qu'il voulait sans embage ni masque. 

Si un cuistot aussi idiot qu'il était charmant savait dire ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi un sabreur aussi têtu qu'il était libre ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait ? Il fallait savoir se laisser aller, dans la vie...

~ * ~

La nuit était tombée et plongeait la petite île printanière dans un silence feutré que seuls troublaient le bruit des vagues et la stridulations de criquets zélés. Puisque le chemin du quai jusqu'à l'hôtel était une simple ligne droite et que le bâtiment à atteindre était visible depuis la large rue qui y menait, Zoro ne se perdit pas. La réception lui donna le numéro de la chambre où il était attendu, et le sabreur se trouvait donc maintenant devant la porte frappée du chiffre 11. Il avait eu la journée entière pour mûrir sa décision, et il savait désormais que c'était peut être pas forcément la bonne, mais que c'était en tout cas la sienne, celle qu'il voulait, celle qui le rendait heureux. Maintenant qu'il se tenait là, aucun regret ne le tenaillai, et il n'eut aucune hésitation.

Il leva le poing et frappa trois coups à la porte, qui s'ouvrit.

"Bonsoir, Zoro."

L'épéiste ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine chaleur au cœur par ces simples mots d'accueil, mais aussi par la tendresse du sourire que lui offrit Sanji. Ce dernier s'écarta pour le laisser entrer dans la coquette chambre louée pour cette seule et unique nuit.

"Je, euh..." Fit un Zoro gêné dont les yeux, qui avaient du mal à regarder le cuistot en face, fuyaient un peu. "Ben. Me voila."

Il n'avait jamais été très fort lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exprimer des sentiments, ou de dire quelques mots aimables pour combler un silence. Sanji s'en fichait. Des lèvres pouvaient servir à bien d'autres choses que parler.

"Merci." répondit simplement le coq alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les hanches du bretteur et l’apaisait par un baiser. 

Zoro fondit instamment. Il leva ses bras pour entourer les épaules solides du cuisinier qu'il serra un peu plus contre lui. Il inclina la tête alors qu'il répondit sincèrement à ce baiser qui même s'il n'était pas le premier entre eux, en avait toute la douceur.   
Lorsque Sanji l'enlaça un peu plus fermement avant de le soulever, Zoro enserra ses cuisses autour des hanches de Sanji et refusa de reculer sa tête ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant.

Sanji, qui souhaitait lui aussi que la douce et enivrante caresse des lèvres de Zoro sur les sienne perdure encore, ouvrit très légèrement les yeux pour pouvoir se déplacer moins dangereusement en portant son amant dans cette chambre qu'il connaissait à peine. Lorsqu'il sentit le bord du sommier butter légèrement contre ses tibias, il mit un genou après l'autre sur le matelas avec toute la précaution du monde, comme si Zoro était en porcelaine et que le cuistot refusait de le briser en chutant malencontreusement.

"Attention, mon grand." chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres du sabreur avant de basculer doucement en avant.

Le dos de Zoro toucha mollement le matelas avant d'y rebondir. Refusant de desserrer son étreinte, il avait entrainé son joli coq dans sa chute, et ce dernier se retrouva étendu de tout son long au dessus de lui. Les doigts de l'épéiste se refermèrent dans la chevelure blonde alors que leur baiser devint plus passionné encore. 

Sanji le lui rendit bien, mordant parfois tendrement la lèvre inférieure du sabreur qui gémissait presque silencieusement. Les mains du cuistot ne restèrent pas inactives quant à elles, et furent promptes à se glisser sous le t shirt blanc de Zoro pour le remonter lentement le long de son torse par des caresses habiles. Le coq interrompit le baiser pour passer le vêtement au dessus de la tête de l'épéiste. Sanji prit juste quelques secondes pour admirer l'autre homme étendu sous lui. Zoro avait le souffle court, et son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Ses joues étaient d'un rose tendre, et ses yeux troublés par le désir ne pouvaient se détacher du cuisinier.

"T'es magnifique." chuchota ce dernier avec un sourire presque ému.

Zoro, absolument flatté mais ne sachant pas comment prendre un tel compliment, préféra saisir la cravate du cuistot pour le tirer vers lui en un autre baiser langoureux, sa façon à lui de dire merci à ce charmant coq. Ses mains, d'abord tremblantes alors qu'elles frôlaient les épaules et le dos du cuisinier, gagnèrent en assurance à mesure que l'excitation s'emparait de lui. Il délaça la cravate de Sanji et défit les boutons de sa chemise, non sans peine car l'épéiste n'avait pas l'habitude de défaire des vêtements si abondamment noués et boutonnés, lui qui préférait des habits de plus simple facture. Il eut un grognement de frustration mais tint bon et lorsqu'enfin chemise et cravate furent jetées au sol sans ménagement, Zoro put enfin laisser courir ses mains caleuses sur la peau nue de son amant.

Ce dernier laissa à nouveau ses paluches se balader sur le corps du sabreur, plus bas, jusqu'à défaire sa ceinture. L'épéiste leva les hanches du lit afin de faciliter la tâche du cuistot lorsqu'il lui retira son pantalon. À l'aveugle, puisqu'il s’enivrait du cou de Zoro où il pressait des baisers fiévreux qui semblaient faire fondre l'épéiste, Sanji fouilla la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant qu'il pressa rapidement afin de s'en badigeonner les doigts. Ceux ci reprirent ensuite le même chemin qu'il y a deux nuits et se faufilèrent entre les fesses du bretteur pour se glisser en lui. Zoro aspira une bouffée d'air sifflante entre ses dents serrées, avant d'écarter ses jolies cuisses d'avantage. Sanji sourit contre la peau de son amant. C'était simplement bon de constater que le sabreur se laissait complètement aller et ne semblait plus se torturer l'esprit. Le cuistot fit bouger son majeur avec lenteur, ne souhaitant rien précipiter. Ils avaient le temps, tout le temps du monde, et personne ne les dérangerait cette fois.

Zoro roula doucement des hanches, tentant de garder ses lèvres serrées, n'aimant pas vraiment s'entendre gémir. Il replia son bras par dessus ses yeux. Dans sa tête, plus d'inquiétude ou de retenue. Seul restait le besoin d’apprécier pleinement chaque sensation, chaque baiser sur son corps, chaque frisson qui le parcourait, chaque mouvement du doigt de Sanji en lui. Bientôt, l'index rejoignit le majeur, et Zoro ne chercha pas à accélérer les choses comme il l'avait fait la fois dernière. Maintenant qu'il pouvait savourer, ses hanches gardèrent leur lente ondulation.

"Ça va, mon grand ?" demanda Sanji, tournant son visage vers les yeux de Zoro qu'il ne pouvait pas voir car toujours cachés par le bras du sabreur. 

Ce dernier hocha la tête comme seule réponse, ce que le cuistot trouva certes adorable, mais aussi dommage.

\- "N'hésite pas à me parler, à me dire quand ça va pas, je préfèrerais." encouragea-t-il sans vouloir se montrer pressant, mais plutôt prévoyant.  
\- "J'ai pas l'habitude." répondit Zoro, sa voix croassant rien qu'un peu de n'avoir pas été utilisée depuis son entrée dans la chambre. Il hésita un instant, et le rose de ses joues s'enflamma un brin lorsqu'il ajouta : "J'aime ça. Ce que tu me fais."

Sanji eut un petit rire soulagé et murmura "tant mieux !" avant de continuer de vénérer de ses lèvres chaque centimètre du torse du sabreur. Ce dernier semblait gagner en confiance de seconde en seconde, et il n'hésita presque pas lorsque, une ou deux minutes plus tard, il demanda en un soupir qui eut la douceur de la soie aux oreilles de Sanji :

"Plus vite..."

Refusant de désobéir à un ordre si joliment donné, le cuistot s'exécuta et le va et viens de ses doigts gagna en vitesse et en ardeur. Sous lui, Zoro s'autorisa quelques discrets gémissements alors que son bassin suivit le mouvement tout en essayant de retrouver l'angle parfait d'il y a deux nuits. Sanji s'en souvenait, comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? Il recourba ses doigts souples et martela le point sensible de l'épéiste qui sursauta presque en lachant un petit cri. 

Zoro baissa son bras pour étouffer sa bouche plutôt que cacher ses yeux alors que l'habile cuistot le rendait fou, mais aussi désireux d'en avoir plus. Il se sentait prêt, se savait prêt à accueillir autre chose que les simples phalanges de son amant, et il le fit savoir. Il agrippa le poignet de Sanji pour extirper ses doigts et s'affaira à lui défaire son pantalon, ses gestes trahissant une certaine urgence. 

Le cuisinier l'aida, tout aussi hâtif. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié la douce chaleur de Zoro autour de son membre et crevait d'envie de la sentir à nouveau. Lorsqu'il fut débarrassé de son futal, il lubrifia son érection presque douloureuse avant de saisir le sabreur aux hanches. Il s'empressa de lui soulever le bas du corps pour caler son bassin sur ses genoux. Zoro écarta ses cuisses avant de les envelopper autour des flancs de Sanji, oubliant enfin de se cacher la face et s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour mieux voir la queue du cuistot avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en lui.

Le coq garda ses mains fermement arrimée aux hanches de Zoro alors qu'il se glissait en lui avec une lenteur absolument divine. Les bras de l'épéiste tremblèrent et il se laissa retomber sur le lit, ses yeux se fermant alors que son dos se cambrait. 

"Oh, Sanji !" Gémit-il, ses mains agrippant les draps.

Entendre son nom, et non un surnom dégradant, prononcé avec tant de chaleur par son amant était une occurrence rare. Sanji sut en apprécier toute la saveur, et il aima sentir le frisson délicat des cuisses de Zoro contre ses hanches. Il récompensa cette délicieuse réaction par une lente ondulation du bassin. Le sabreur l'accompagna à un rythme tout aussi paresseux. Il ne chercha pas à contrôler quoi que ce soit, il se laissa porter et s'abandonna au plaisir que lui prodiguait son cuistot. Celui-ci n'eut aucun grief à prendre les choses en main et, tout en gardant ses mouvements longs et profonds, resta attentif à chaque son, chaque geste, chaque frisson pouvant traduire les besoins de son amant. Leurs corps ondulaient ensemble avec une harmonie telle qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils étaient faits pour ça, pour cet instant qui serait peut-être le seul, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus précieux. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant de longues et sensuelles minutes, adoptant parfois une vitesse un peu plus soutenue pour ensuite ralentir l'allure de nouveau.

Au bout d'un moment, Zoro n'eut presque pas à vocaliser son envie de sentir le cuistot accélérer pour de bon. Sanji l'avait compris de lui-même et il s'exécuta de bonne grâce, glissant sa main entre eux pour se saisir de l'érection de Zoro qu'il caressa en rythme. Le sabreur offrait des sons charmants à son amant, laissant couler des gémissements délicats et des soupirs feutrés de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il se montra d'autant plus expressif lorsque Sanji retrouva, de ses hanches cette fois, l'angle parfait qui ne rendit les va et viens que meilleurs encore. Zoro pourchassa cette sensation, souhaitant la ressentir encore et encore, et les ondulations de son bassin gagnèrent en vitesse, forçant la queue de Sanji à frotter plus vite et plus fort sur le point sensible de l'épéiste qui en voulait toujours plus.

Le cuistot pouvait se tromper, mais il semblait qu'il s'agissait là de la dernière ligne droite. Tant pis car il aurait aimé que cela dure des heures encore, mais surtout tant mieux car l'envie de faire jouir son beau sabreur devenait de plus en plus impérieuse. Il suivit le mouvement et accéléra graduellement, lâchant quelques grognements rauques entre ses dents serrées. Le bruit de sa peau claquant contre celle du bretteur se fit également plus présent, mais ne parvint heureusement pas à couvrir les sons émis par un Zoro absolument aux anges.

"P-plus vite, ouais, comme ça !" Fit-il, Le roulement de ses hanches se faisant d'avantage frénétique et moins coordonné. C'était trop bon, il était si proche... 

Il passa ses bras sous ceux de Sanji et l'attira encore plus près de lui pour un baiser presque carnassier alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le dos du cuistot. Ce dernier n'en prit pas ombrage et apprécia plutôt la délicieuse pointe de douleur qui se maria parfaitement au reste des sensations qui le parcouraient. Enfin, le corps de Zoro se tendit tout entier. Il y était. Ses jambes frissonnèrent et son dos s'arqua du lit, son torse se pressant contre celui de Sanji. De ses lèvres s'échappèrent des gémissements tremblants alors que ses paupières papillonnèrent avant de se clore. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas connu une extase aussi intense, et il en aurait presque été surpris, si seulement son cerveau n'était pas en train de griller de plaisir et que son corps n'était pas parcouru de décharges exquises.

Sanji quant à lui ne fut pas long à le rejoindre. Son féroce feu au corps fut intensifié par la beauté de son amant en train de jouir, et il ne manqua plus que quelques furieux coups de reins supplémentaire avant que le coq ne bascule à son tour. Tout comme Zoro, ses muscles se bandèrent, sa vue se troubla un instant, il serra les dents et étouffa malgré lui un feulement rauque. Trop captivé par cet instant d'ivresse, il n'eut pas la décence de se retirer et jouit au plus profond du sabreur. Celui ci ne sembla pas en être incommodé le moins du monde, à en juger par le sourire béat qui ne le quitta pas, même lorsque Sanji s'effondra sur lui, à bout de force.

Ils s'autorisèrent une minute de rien. Une minute de vide, l'un sur l'autre, avec comme seul son celui de leur respiration haletante qui se calmait peu à peu. 

Inquiet de la pression qu'il devait exercer sur l'épéiste fatigué, Sanji roula mollement sur le côté et se pencha pour saisir son pantalon par terre afin de sortir son paquet de cigarette de sa poche. Il s'en alluma une et s'allongea sur le dos, les yeux fixant vaguement le plafond. À côté de lui, Zoro regarda distraitement la fumée de clope avant de rompre le silence :

\- "Je te hais, tu peux pas savoir."  
\- "Ben merde," fit le cuistot, tournant légèrement la tête pour regarder si le bretteur était sérieux. En tout cas, son beau sourire comblé ourlait encore ses lèvres. Il se tourna même sur le côté pour passer un bras autour du torse du coq.  
\- "Avec les grands airs de séducteur que tu te donnes, j'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois à chier au pieu..." Continua Zoro, son regard suivant toujours la danse paresseuse des volutes. "Mais t'es plutôt doué. Fais chier."

Sanji ricana, ne pouvant empêcher son cœur de se gonfler de fierté. Toujours sincère, il répondit au compliment :

\- "Toi aussi, tu te démerdes bien, saleté."  
\- "Je sais pas encore si j'ai vraiment envie que... Euh... Que ça devienne une habitude." Hésita Zoro après un court silence. "Ça risquerait d'être compliqué. Vis à vis de l'équipage, de notre mission, tout ça."  
\- "Pas de souci, je t'ai dit, on s'impose rien," le rassura le blond qui haussa les épaules. Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon d'équipage et lui jeta un regard un brin vicieux. "En attendant, j'ai loué la chambre pour toute la nuit, j'te rappelle. P't'être qu'un deuxième essai t'aiderai à confirmer ou infirmer ta décision ?"

Zoro eut un petit rire sifflant et roula des yeux avant de filer un p'tit coup de poing dans l'épaule du cuistot. 

"P't'être bien, beau parleur."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bim bam, c'est fini ! Merci à vous, portez-vous bien !


End file.
